Luke Skywalker
Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, and the older twin brother of Leia Organa Solo. A celebrated pilot and leader, Skywalker was most famous for destroying the first Death Star and for killing both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, which led to the eventual downfall of the Galactic Empire, until its rebirth in 8 ABY. He was one of the greatest heros in the Rebel Alliance, and later became an influential, widely known member of the New Republic and a prominent Jedi Master. Trained in the ways of the Force by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, Skywalker turned away from the life of a soldier, establishing the Jedi Praxeum to create a new Jedi Order that would serve as guardians and peacekeepers in the New Republic. Luke is currently Jedi Master and leader of the Jedi Order, in a time of great turmoil to the New Republic. He also holds an honorary Starfighter Corps rank of General. Biography (19 BBY–4 ABY) More information on Luke's background from birth to 4 ABY (pre-game information) can be read by viewing the following pages: * Luke Skywalker's Early Life * Luke Skywalker during the Galactic Civil War IC History Establishing a Legacy (4 ABY–9 ABY) With the Sith eradicated from the galaxy, Skywalker set out to create a new Jedi Order. He used Tatooine to establish his Jedi Praxeum, where potential Jedi students gathered to learn in the ways of the Force. One of Skywalker's earliest students was Jessalyn Valios. The students at the academy started to grow, and the new Jedi Order once again seemed to be in full swing. But, darkness was once again beginning to move in on the light. Palpatine had a number of Force-sensistive servants, including Emperor's Hands and his Dark Side Adepts, and one such Adept was Lord Sabbath. Powerful in the ways of the Dark Side, Sabbath worked under the Interim Ruling Council, the remnants of the fledging Empire, and set out to eradicate the newly resurgent Jedi. Sabbath apprehended Han Solo on Etti IV during the Battle of Etti IV, the largest confrontation between the New Republic and the Imperial remnants since Endor. Sabbath set in motion a plan to kill Skywalker by traveling to Palanhi with Solo in tow, using the New Republic general as bait to lure Skywalker into a duel. On Palanhi, Luke and his sister, Leia, who was undergoing Jedi training herself, confronted the Dark Lord and engaged in lightsaber combat. The fight ended in a stalemate, however, and Sabbath fled - allowing Solo to later be rescued by the Republic. Sabbath later kidnapped Jessalyn Valios, Luke's future apprentice, and lured Luke aboard his corvette, The Ummagumma. Luke rescued Jessalyn and fought Sabbath, losing his prosthetic right hand in the process. But Luke prevailed, impaling the Dark Lord through his rib cage. Dying, the Dark Lord activated his ship's self-destruct; Luke escaped with Jessalyn moments before the ship exploded, killing the Dark Lord for good. The new Jedi Order continued to swell. In 6 ABY, a new threat faced to the Republic with the rise of Bacharan Valak, a Force-strong Imperial warlord who threatened to reunite the Empire. In 7 ABY, Jessalyn Valios, Skywalker's most prominent student, was kidnapped by Valak's Noghri agents on Tatooine. Luke, determined to rescue his apprentice, travelled to O'paal with his ally, Mara Jade, a former Emperor's Hand, and faked his death, allowing him to infiltrate the Empire. He tracked his apprentice down to Athaniss, where after a confrontation with Imperial agents and Valak's Noghri, Luke destroyed Valak's palace and rescued Jessalyn. Just a few months later, however, in the wake of the Battle of Pride-1, Luke was captured while infiltrating Pride-1, then named OS Redemption by the Empire. He was brought before Valak on Athaniss, where Valak, with his mastery of the Dark Side, stripped Skywalker of his connection to the Force. Without the Force, Skywalker was rendered helpless, and was at the mercy of the Dark Lord. Fortunately for Luke, a New Republic Special Forces team, led by Lando Calrissian, infiltrated Athaniss and rescued Skywalker. Afterwards, Luke set about on the long process of regaining his powers. In 8 ABY, Skywalker's student, Valios, was defeated by Lara Grayson on Bonadan, and would not be seen for many years. Also around this time, Skywalker's school on Tatooine was infiltrated by Etrigan, a young man under the influence of Emperor Valak, with subconscious ordered embedded into his mind to destroy the Praxeum - and to kill all the Jedi. Death of a Legacy/The Light Once More (9 ABY–13 ABY) In 9 ABY, Emperor Valak introduced his Death Star III to the galaxy, destroying both Sluis Van and Gastus IV, as well as capturing Dac and Coruscant. Dark times were once again looming over the galaxy, and Etrigan, who had successfully integrated himself into the Academy, finally executed his plan - the Second Jedi Purge began, ending with the destruction of Skywalker's Academy and the death of many students. .]] With Skywalker's Jedi Order on the verge of collapse, and the return of the Sith, the galaxy was once again plunged into darkness. Jessalyn Valios escaped from her stasis under Valak's captivity, and the Death Star III was eventually destroyed during the Third Battle of Sluis Van. Valak himself later disappeared from the galactic spotlight, and the Sith once again seemed vanquished from the galaxy. Darth Pain disguised her true identity and endeared herself to Luke and they shared a few adventures before the Lady of the Sith made her move and captured the Jedi Master, encasing him in opalite. This "statue" made its way to Corellia, where other members of the Order had setup a small headquarters. Once he had been liberated, Skywalker was near death, and Jessalyn nearly gave her life in her effort to save him. Later, Darth Pain made an attempt at resurrecting the Sith, but was cut down by Darth Malus and Vassily Korolov. Other Sith fell around this time, including Morganna Tazecks. Simon Sezirok and Cort Stasus had, for all intents and purposes, disappeared from the galaxy. Skywalker set about rebuilding the Order once more. Enter Vadim, the Sith Reborn (14 ABY–15 ABY) After a botched attempt at rescuing the prisoners on Chandrila after its occupation by the Empire, Skywalker would later play an important role in the rescue of Han Solo from Athaniss, after his attempted execution at the hands of the Empire. However, the Dark Side had been reborn, in the form of a new Dark Lord of the Sith: Aleister Vadim. Slowly, members of Skywalker's Jedi Order began to fall into traps set by Vadim and his agents. The first was Johanna Siri te Danaan, who fell at the hands of a Sith stone that drove her to insanity and enslaved her to Vadim's will. Vadim then employed the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, to capture the rest of Luke's students, after having lured Skywalker into a trap set by the Dark Lord himself, which forced the Jedi Master into a torturous hibernation trance borne of the Dark Side. During this time, one of the Jedi Apprentices was able to escape the Empire's clutches before being delivered to the elusive Emperor Vadim himself. The apprentice named Ai'kani Za'netra sought the counsel of Leia Organa Solo and an archaeologist and friend of the Jedi Order named Kyle Senesca, on what to do with these developments. They agreed that with Luke's disappearance, the Basilica should be evacuated, which proved to be a wise move. Mere days after the evacuation was finished, the Basilica was destroyed during a fight between Boba Fett and the fallen Jedi, Johanna Siri te Danaan. It wasn't long after this, however, when Vadim released Luke from his trap, and he returned to find the Basilica destroyed. Yet the Jedi Order was preserved, with the Basilica's younglings and artifacts safely sequestered in a safe location under the care of Masters Aurejin and Valios. It wasn't long after this when another apprentice, Brandis Finian, was released by Vadim, but not after the Emperor planted seeds of the dark side in the young Jedi Doctor's soul. The time to rebuild the Order was upon them. First, Luke would face his former student and fallen Jedi, Johanna. During a decisive duel, the Emperor Vadim manifested in Johanna and drew her soul from her body, essentially killing her. However, Johanna's life essence managed to contact Ai'kani through the Force, drawing the Jedi Order's attention to the fact that not only could she still be alive, but that she may have been forced into servitude by the Emperor. Discovering that Johanna's soul had been experimentally fused into the mind of a spacer named Arenth Dubois, the remaining Jedi teamed together and used the Force to collectvely draw Johanna's life essence from Dubois, and rejoined it with Johanna's body, which had been kept in a bacta preserve. With Johanna freed from the Sith Master's influence, Luke could begin equipping his students for the coming trials, and begin searching for the last lost Jedi student, Sabrina Rheatis. .]] Rebuilding an Order (15 ABY) Luke put his students, Ai'kani and Brandis, on an intense training regimen. Once Ai'kani's lightsaber was completed, the pair set off with Rook Barnsdale for Nar Shaddaa, and rescued Sabrina from a cargo facility run by Galla the Hutt. Sabrina had been frozen in carbonite, and once released from the carbon freeze, she remained in a comatose state, having been deeply affected by Vadim's dark side power. The challenges were only to get more difficult. Johanna, now reinstated as a Jedi Knight, was to face a Senate Hearing and preliminary trial for war crimes committed during her servitude under the Sith. Of focus was the Base Delta Zero of Cochran, in which she withheld information from the New Republic Military. Unable to fully defend Johanna for fear of revealing Vadim and throwing Coruscant into panic, Luke had to tactfully speak of the Sith's danger. His testimony was able to spare Johanna from the humiliation of a court martial, but she was expelled from the military and forced to go back to the rank of Jedi Apprentice. Not long after this, Brandis would once again be captured by the Empire, this time by Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. Luke took a team of Jedi to Selene, and conducted a rescue operation to get Finian back from Imperial clutches. With Brandis back in their hands, the Jedi would have to face the fact that war was upon Coruscant. The Empire's Blitzkrieg had surrounded Coruscant on all fronts. A blockade was bringing about economic crisis, and the Senate was starting to be torn in two, on all fronts. Luke would go on to plan a definitive relief operation with the New Republic Military Command Staff, called Operation Shado Kolpo. The Operation was as much successful as it was a failure. While it curbed the economic crisis to a large margin, it also suffered massive military casualties, eventually forcing it to end. The Empire's time to strike had arrived. The Imperial Retribution of Coruscant began when Senator Viktor Faust revealed himself to be the Sith Warlord Vassily Korolov, with his orchestration of a bombing attack that destroyed the Senate. Luke served in many capacities throughout the ground war on Coruscant, but he fell victim to an unexpected weapon wielded by Korolov, which nearly blinded the Jedi Master. He escaped from Coruscant when the New Republic withdrew, relying on assistance from the Jedi Doctor Brandis Finian to repair his eyesight. While the New Republic retreated to Dac and began handling millions of refugees from Coruscant, Luke was part of an operation to find a new home for the New Republic Government and the refugees from Coruscant. During this time, he was part of a Jedi rescue operation that discovered the Nyarikan Safeway, which paved the road for the New Republic to make the move to Ord Mantell. Recent Events After helping the New Republic's move to Ord Mantell, Luke began constructing a new Jedi Temple at New Alderaan. During that time, he's enlisted help from a number of trusted friends. He was most recently a key factor in the New Republic agreement to fight alongside CSA forces at the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa. OOC Information Luke is currently played by SW1 Kyle, who has played the following characters on Star Wars MUSH: * Skeezix * Kyle Senesca * Korynn Fleming Previous players who played Luke: * Jessalyn@SW1 Roleplay logs involving Luke: * Luke Skywalker on the roleplay logs page. * Chronological list of Luke's Roleplay Logs. ---- Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Luke Category:Administrators (Current) Skywalker, Luke